


This Time, You'll Listen

by Maidservant_Hecubus



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, rick gets wrecked, this is a thing that a wrote, yep sure wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidservant_Hecubus/pseuds/Maidservant_Hecubus
Summary: Anon Asked: I am so damn thirsty for a Rick pegging fic. Maybe roughly over his work bench after being a huge asshole all day?





	This Time, You'll Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kthsgvng, Anon. Here's Rick getting stuffed XD
> 
> Content warning: I use the word Fuck a lot, Fic does exactly what it says on the tin.
> 
> Song for this one: Drop Dead Gorgeous by Republica

“God damn it, Sanchez. You're  _ REALLY  _ starting to piss me the fuck off.”

“T-That’s gre*ERUGGH*at, babe. Now hand me that screwdriver.” He held out his hand expectantly without even bothering to look up from his workbench as he brushed you off. _ Again.  _

Your hands were clenched in white-knuckled fists at your sides. He had been like this _ all fucking day _ .

___

The sun hadn’t even risen yet when the now familiar green glow of a portal illuminated your room. You pried your eyes open to look at the clock on your nightstand. The angry red numbers sadistically informed you it was four thirty in the  _ god damned _ morning. Maybe if you pretended to be dead he would go away.

“You - You’re still asleep?!”

No such luck.

“C-come one we need - we have work to do!” He yanked the covers off of you and started tossing underwear and clothes onto the bed. 

“Jesus Christ, Rick! It’s fuckign freezing!” you pulled the covers back over yourself. 

“Well may-maybe if y-you didn’t sleep naked this wouldn't be a *ERUGGH* problem, Sweet cheeks.”He grabbed the covers back, balled them up and threw them through the portal.

“UGGGH! Asshole! Do you even know what time it is?” You started to angrily tug on the clothes he had thrown at you.

“T-the concept of “ _ TIME _ ” is a fucking - fucking social construct, sugar. It was - It’s just a tool that governments use to keep the s-sheep in line. Do you even know how many hou-hours there are in a day on the planet Lamuella? It’s - it’s just creations way of tick-tick-ticking down the the moments until entropy just _ flllllips _ you over and fucks you in the ass. We’re all gonna-gonna die baby, no fucking *ERUGGH* fucking point in keeping track of it. Now common!!” He yanked you out of bed by the arm and dragged you to the portal. 

“At least I could have died knowing I had enjoyed another four hours of uninterrupted sleep!” you groused as you stepped through the portal after him.

After all of that you stepped out of the portal and into his fucking workshop just down the street. 

“Really, Rick?  This had better be a pitstop on the way to the best galactic brunch I have ever had in my life.”

“N-noooope. I have shit to get done here and-and I need your help.” He sat down at his workbench and started turning on lights and dials.

You sighed, resigned to your fate. At least you could enjoy tinkering in his workshop. “Fiiiiine. What can I do to help?”

“Go- go get me one of Jerry’s shitty beers!”

_____

And that was just the first of what seemed like  _ HUNDREDS _ of inane requests he made during the day. 

You had fucking had it. 

“Get your fucking screwdriver your fucking self.” You spat at him, turning to exit the garage, “I'm  _ DONE _ !” 

“A-and grab me another -another beer while you're at it!” he called after you.

You stormed down the street to your house absolutely fuming. Who the fuck did Rick think he was? Oh  _ that's right _ ! He thought he was a fucking  _ god. _

You slammed the front door open and stomped up the stairs to your bedroom. Rick must have opened every closet and drawer to find your clothes this morning because it looked like a fucking tornado had torn through the place. 

You hadn't thought it was possible to get any angrier then you already were, but that was Rick fucking Sanchez for you. 

As you stood in the middle of the room you closed your eyes and counted back from ten, taking deep even breaths. You were going to get back at the bastard, put him in his place, and you needed to be cool and collected to pull it off.

With one final exhale you knelt down by your bed to fumble around for the box you had been saving for a  _ special _ occasion. You smirked in triumph when your hand felt the smooth cardboard and you pulled it out from under the bed.

Rick had been not-so-subtly hinting for a while now that he, as he put it, “ _ Really wanna-wanna feel your t-tight little assh*ERUGGH*ole s-strangling my cock _ .” always the charmer, that Rick.   

Your stock response had been that he'd be welcome to it but only if you got to fuck his ass first. At that he would always just grunt noncommittally and change the subject.

You grinned as you slid the box containing a leather harness and a rather nasty looking bright purple dildo out from its hiding spot. You  _ were _ going to save this for some anniversary, or really good high, or some shit. But revenge was just as good.

_______

You strolled back into the Ricks workshop about forty five minutes later. He hadn't budged an inch.

“H-hey,” he didn't even bother to look up, “did-didja get me that beer?”

You were beyond anger at this point.  A cold calm fury had overtaken you as you walked over to stand right next to him, you hips at his eye level.

“Suck my dick, Sanchez.”

“Later, babe. I'm still working.” he didn't look up. You're not even sure he had registered your words. You lifted up the oh so convenient skirt you had put on. 

“I said,” you reached out to grab a handful of his wild blue hair, yanking his head around so he was face to face with your large purple friend, “Suck my fucking dick.”

Whatever reaction you had expected, his was not it.  

At first his face was clouded with annoyance. Then, as his eyes focused on what was in front of him, a flush crept across his cheeks and his eyes widened. You swallowed hard when his tongue darted out to wet his lips and he looked up at you. 

Regaining your composition you arched an eyebrow at him, “Well? It's not gonna suck itself.”

In a heartbeat his lips were wrapped around the fat purple head of the silicone cock, his eyes closed, and he was, god, he was moaning. This was about the hottest thing you had ever seen.

Your lips curled up as he began to bob his head, “Finally,” you sighed “I found something to shut you the fuck up.” You punctuated your snark with another tug on his hair, forcing the dildo deeper down his throat. 

Rick whined around it and his eyes watered. You fucking loved it. You started using your hand in his hair to guide the toy deeper, your hips rocking to fuck his throat. “Shit, Rick. Now I know why you want me to do this so much...”

He rolled his eyes up to look at you, the purple shaft moving between his lips was dripping with his saliva, his eyes were glassy with tears from gagging on you.

“Christ, you look fucking beautiful choking on cock.” It was true. You were amazed at how turned on this was making you.  You hadn't quite realized there was this side to the crazed and controlling mad scientist. You loved it.

“Is it nice and wet?” you asked him. He nodded still working his mouth around the shaft.

“Good, because I’m going to bend you over your damned workbench and fuck your genius brains out. Would You like that?” You tugged him off of your temporary cock. His eyes were dazed, a string of saliva still connected his lips to the head of the toy, and Jesus, his cock was so hard you though it was going to tear through his pants.

Y-y-yesss,” he groaned, “pppplease.”

“Then get your pants off and bend the fuck over,” you ordered. You could get used to this.

Rick complied as fast as he could. His slacks pooled around his ankles as he stretched himself across his work bench, hands reaching out to grip the edge. And...did...did he just wiggle his ass at you??

You must have paused, caught up in the sight before you, for a moment too long because you heard him speak up. His voice rough with need, “Y-you don't need - you don't hafta worry about - about being gentle. This is-isn't my first rodeo, sweetheart.” 

Well that was all the fucking encouragement you needed. You steadied yourself with on hand on his hip as the other guided the wet, glistening head of the purple cock to his tight puckered hole. Lining it up, you pressed forward and he moaned with pleasure. Fascinated with the way he opened for you, with the soft needy sounds pouring from his mouth. Once the head had entered him completely you paused for a moment to enjoy the moment. He had said you don't need to be gentle and you were still pissed off enough with him that you were happy to oblige.

Gripping his bony hips with both hands you jerked your hips forward, sheathing the dildo completely inside of him. 

“Ahh! F-f-fuck yess,” he hissed.

“Shut. Up. Rick.” you snapped as you began to thrust into him, his whole body rocking every time your hips met his. You had found a rhythm as you fucked him hard and deep. The sounds he was making were music to your ears. No insults, no demands, no sarcasm. Just ragged grunting,  needy moans, and the sound of your skin slapping against his. 

You had some concept of how this work and angled your hips slightly so that you could hopefully hit his prostate. You must have struck home because he began to tremble with each thrust. His hips jerking back to meet yours as he rutted into the air trying to find any stimulation for his neglected cock. 

You could hear him stuttering, begging, and cursing under his breath. Trying so hard to keep his damned mouth shut that you couldn't help but take some pity on him. Reaching around you grasped his twitching erection and began pumping him in in time with your thrusts. He gasped and moaned and bucked into your hand as you continued to fuck into him. 

“p-p-please,” he whined, “please, baby, please...I'm so - _ ahhhh-  _ fucking - I'm gonna - I n-need to cut. Pppleeeese.” 

You stroked him harder with your hand, working your thumb against him as you made sharp, deliberate thrusts into him, angling for that one spot that made him cry out every time. 

“Come for me then you fucking slut.” You ordered him.  _ Where had THAT come from?  _ You didn't have a chance to analyse your own reaction to this because at your words his body tensed beneath you, his cock jumped in your hand, and he screamed your name as he came in white hot spurts onto the cement floor.

You were panting, your heart racing. You didn't think you had ever been this turned on in your entire life. Slowly you slipped out of him and you saw his whole body relax, eyes closed, his cheek resting on the surface of the work bench. You began detangling yourself from the leather harness as Rick pried himself up, his spine cracking, and pulled his pants back up around his waist. 

He smirked down at you fumbling with the strap-on and you flushed at his gaze. Any anger you had was spent as thoroughly as he was.

“N-not too- not bad for your f-first time, baby,“ he grinned, “I was wondering when you’d finally get the hint.”

_ There _ it was. Your lips twisted into a frown. Now you were mad enough again for round two.


End file.
